


home

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: girls like girls like boys do [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark, F/F, Insanity, Juvia's mildly insane as is Gray, Mild Gore, but this is mainly Luvia-centric and pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Juvia used to think that her only home was the battlefield. Now, she knows better.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: girls like girls like boys do [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sweetest bean [@fruity-blogs](fruity-blogs.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Love you <3  
> Beta'ed by the amazing and lovely [Jaci](ao3.org/users/JaciSerigala)!! Thank you so much ily <3  
> Juvia is kinda crazy in this. Please don't read if murder/blood/using water to kill is a trigger.

Here, out in the open, Juvia feels alive.

She ducks under one blow and is quick to dodge the other. Brings up shields with one hand and spears with the other. Water is the most versatile element, and the most dangerous - and her enemies are about to learn exactly how dangerous it can be. 

Battle sings in her chest, loud and fierce and wild. Juvia listens to it, wearing a gleeful smile as she cuts down opponent after opponent. She was born in blood and she wears it like a second skin, a cloak of crimson to rival Erza’s namesake.

People forget who Juvia was before she joined Fairy Tail. They forget her reputation for torture, for murder. But the battlefield is her opportunity to remind them of it. The Element Four weren’t just named that because of their elements - it was because in a fight, they were all always in their element. Battle was, is, and will always be where Juvia Lockser truly breathes. 

Juvia spins on her heel, spearing one enemy with a fast Water Slicer and using Water Body to narrowly avoid being rammed through by the other. She lifts her hands, using her magic to call to the water in her opponents’ blood, compelling it to dance. The liquid complies all too happily, sending the two dark guild members crumpling to the ground with jerky motions, twitching in a macabre foxtrot.

_ That’s four done. Where’s the fifth?  _

Sharp blue eyes scan the environment around her watchfully, waiting for the fifth enemy to come out of his hiding place. Juvia’s clothing is torn, her face bloodied. The wind is cold on her exposed skin. But she feels none of these; her mind is mired in battle, in fire and steel and the sound of man against man. War roars in her veins and screams to be let out - so Juvia allows it free reign over her, fighting with every last drop in her body. 

“You can run, but you can’t hide.” she calls softly, attempting to goad the fifth man out. “I’ll find you, no matter what.”

She receives no answer. Juvia purses her lips and closes her eyes, tendrils of magic escaping her body to probe the surroundings for water.

_ There.  _ Her magic locks onto a crouching figure, invisible to her naked eye but all too clear to her power.

Juvia smiles to herself.  _ Got you. _

Without missing a beat, she raises her hands, creating an immense cannon of water. She spins it around a few times to mislead the cowering, indiscernible fifth member, then aims perfectly and shoots before he can run. The giant ball of water wraps him securely within, rising above the ground as the figure within - tall, gangly, red-haired - coalesces into vision. 

Juvia grins, feral and deranged.

The water starts to bubble, trails of steam escaping from it. Juvia starts walking, not looking over her shoulder as the man inside it boils to death.

The battlefield is her second home. Legendary kindness be damned, Juvia Lockser is not known as the Water Witch of Fairy Tail for nothing. The fight runs deep in her blood, a cruel and terrible and beautiful song of ashes and destruction. She belongs here, with war and death; a harbinger of impending doom for all that cross her or those she loves.

“Juvia!” hails a deep, familiar voice. It’s Gray, covered in blood and accompanied by a grinning Natsu. His eyes are dark with slowly dying lust for the battle, just like hers are. Juvia returns his acknowledging nod with one of her own. 

Natsu looks from one to the other with confusion in his eyes, but Juvia and Gray just share a knowing glance. The two of them understand each other; they understand the need to let out the darkness inside and the sentiment of calling the war “Mother”. She had mistaken it for love, once. Juvia will never make that mistake again, though - not now that she has a Sun.

“Gray, Natsu,” she greets them, clasping Natsu’s hand. “How did it go?”

Gray grins, an upward tug of his lips that is more beastly than human. 

“Good,” he says, soft and sharp, and they both know what he means. “I routed about sixty of them, I think. Maybe more - I wasn’t counting.”

“Same here. We got the leader trapped, too!” Natsu adds with a wide smile. Juvia nods.

“And Juvia as well. How do you think Erza is faring?”

Gray jerks his head towards the crest of the hill they’re mounting, where a bright red head has appeared. “Ask her yourself, yeah?”

Juvia smiles and dashes off; once she reaches Erza, she grabs her friend’s armoured hand, asking urgently, “What’s our status?”

Erza’s mouth curls upwards into a satisfied smirk. “We’ve got the last remnants locked in. Natsu and Gray made short work of the leader - wonderful job, you two - and Lucy’s bargaining with the Magic Council again.” 

Juvia perks up at the mention of Lucy. 

“Can Juvia-” she starts, but Erza cuts her off with a laugh.

“Do you even need to ask anymore?” 

Juvia smiles widely, and then she’s running again, all thoughts of the battlefield forgotten as images of a bright blonde woman replace them instead. Her blood is pumping in an entirely different manner - this pulse is excited, full of life, but warm and sweet and life-giving rather than frightful and demanding. 

An exhilarated scream of “Lucy,” rips out from Juvia’s throat as soon as she spots her talking with Jura. 

Lucy’s head turns towards Juvia, and her lips turn up into a brilliant smile. “Juvia!” she calls back with equal enthusiasm. Juvia skids to a halt in front of Lucy, unable to hide the raw affection in her eyes. 

“I missed you.” she breathes. 

All else falls apart except Lucy, Lucy, Lucy - if the earth were to crumble under her feet, Juvia wouldn’t notice, because now her world is nothing but the brown pools of Lucy’s eyes and the tinkling bells that is her laughter. 

“Me too.” Lucy whispers back, Jura forgotten, as she drowns in the depths of the great sea within her lover. “I’m glad you’re here now.”

Juvia presses her forehead against Lucy’s, and warmth washes over her, an indescribable feeling of belonging, of hope and happiness and promises that will never be broken. 

“I’m home.” she says, and means it. Because for all that she loves battle, for all that it feels right, there is only one place she can always return to. Only one place that is her guiding star, shining brightly in the moonless sky of her darkest nights… only one place that she will always find no matter where she is. Lucy is her first home, her last home, and the only one she’ll never forfeit.

Juvia presses her lips to Lucy’s, drinking in the taste of starlight and sugar and spice. 

_ This is where I belong. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)))) Please leave me a comment if you did!


End file.
